Almost
by papercut ai
Summary: Sasuke never has to say I love you, but Naruto doesn't mind. It's a perfect relationship. One shot, SasuxNaru


One shot. SasuxNaru

Written while listening to Papa Roach's new CD, Metamorphosis and Dope's latest, No Regrets.

Begins with Sasuke's pov, then Naruto's.  
Enjoy!

* * *

Almost.

I almost told you that I loved you.

I shouldn't love you. I don't love you, and if I'd have told you so, it would have been a lie.

The things you do to me, that way you make my head spin; I sometimes get caught up in the feeling of pure ecstasy. I have to admit, it makes me nervous every time you get close to me. You know exactly how to light the fire of my desire, drive me over the edge, make me dizzy with pleasure.

But, I like the way you push me up against the wall, take me over, and just let me be a thrusting mess of desire. I like the way you don't ask questions. Most of all, I like the way I don't have to love you for this to work.

I like the look in your eyes when I push you away. I like the way you try to make me moan every time. I like the way I can leave after I get what I want. Mostly, I like that you let me.

I like the simplicity of your ideas. I like that you think we're making love. I like the way you move when you're on top of me. I like the way your body moves with mine. I especially like that I can sit back and watch the show.

I like that you try your damndest, no matter the consequences. I like that you look at me through the corner of your eye. I like that I can ignore you, but you still come back. I like the look of rejection in your eyes when I tell you that you don't mean anything to me.

I like the way you submit to me. I like the way you let me tear you apart. I like the way I don't have to commit to you. I like that I own your thoughts and your heart. I like that I don't have to try to get what I want. Mostly I like that you're more than willing.

I like the noises you make when I touch you. I like the way you enjoy me. I like the way your body shivers when I look at you. I like that I don't even have to touch you for you to react. I like that I have everything and nothing with you.

I like how we don't have to speak. I like how I can hold you and you're happy. I like how I don't have to try to please you, you're happy with what little I give. I like that I can leave and you'll be here waiting.

I like the way you suck me off. I like the way you ride me. I like the way you twist your fingers in my hair. I like that you let me bruise your hips. I like that you don't stop me when I'm sick with desire. I like the way you always tell me that you love me, and expect nothing in return.

I like how easy you make it for me to lie. I like how easy it is for me to say that I don't love you, but I hate that you can muddle my head so much that I can't tell who I'm lying to.

--

You're good at what you do. I will admit that.

You are awful to me, but I keep coming back. You intoxicate me. You're like every drug mixed into one, and I'm hooked. You've got no sympathy for what you do to me.

You're a devil, and I end up with you every time. I can't tell you 'no', you're too temptingly sweet and I'm a fool. I can't help but come back for more, even though each time you spin me around, dizzy with love.

I hate that I love you. I hate that I need you. I hate that I can't say no. I hate what you do to me. I hate that I let you.

But I love the warmth of your body. I love the feeling of you inside me. I love the way I can make you moan my name. I love the way I can trace the veins in your arms. Mostly I love the way your body fits with mine.

I love the taste of your skin. I love the tickle of your hair on my throat. I love the way you bruise my hips. I love the way you mark my chest with your teeth. I love the way you growl when I tease you.

I love the way you bite your lip when you come. I love the way you hold your breath when you catch me staring. I love that I can drive you insane with pleasure. I love the way you think I don't notice.

I love the way you tell me I mean nothing, but don't pursue anyone else. I love how you always come back to me. I love how I'm the only one.

I love the tension of your jaw when you're thinking. I love the way your eyebrows arc over your expressionless eyes. I love the way I can tell what you're thinking. I love that you don't know how much of an open book you are.

I love that I can make your body shake with pleasure. I love the way you pant in desperation. I love the way you don't waste time. I love that you always look at me while we fuck.

I love the smell of your hair. I love the feel of your muscles under my tongue. I love the way your lips are soft, but bruising. I love the taste of your mouth. I love the way your mouth fits mine.

I love that your hands wander when you're sick of me talking. I love that instead of telling me to shut up, you kiss me. I love the flash of emotion in your eyes when I tell you I love you. But most of all, I love that you lie to yourself; I love that I broke you.

* * *

Review, please. I'd like to know what you think-- I tried something different in my writing.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
